Pixie Dust
by yaoigirl22
Summary: AU:Thorin and Company wished Gandalf would have told them their burglar had wings and was five inches tall!
1. The Little Folk

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit of any kind.**

**A/N: Fairy Bilbo! XD**

* * *

**Pixie Dust**

**The Little Folk**

Stories are told of an ancient people, who love peace, quiet, and good tilled earth, who have quick hearing and sharp eyes. Ancient people, who were small and round, wore bright colors but no shoes, faces good-natured, eyes bright and red-cheeked, with mouths apt for laughter, eating and drinking. Stories told of the ancient people called the Little Folk, but alas, many say, they are just stories nothing more nothing less. After all, no one has actually _**seen**_ one of these so-called Little Folk, so it must be merely the imagination.

The imagination is real.

They are called Hobbits, prefer it actually, and just as real as any Men, Elf, or Dwarf, and are as just as the stories say, but if they are real; why have none been seen you ask? Well it could be that they are nimble and deft in movement, able to disappear swiftly and silently, or it could be because they are no bigger than your thumb (some an inch or two taller) fitting easily in the palm of a hand and have wings that help them fly high into the tree.

There are many reasons.

Though if you asked a Hobbit, they will merely tell you the Big Folk (as they call us) just don't take the time and look.

Hobbits are children of Yavanna, born to help they're mother with her garden of Middle-Earth, they heard and felt the earth, a consist energy that tickled their surprisingly large and hairy feet. With gentle hands (and a little bit of magic) they helped all things green grow and heal, with gentle voice they soothed savage beasts. It is such a connection that often many will find a forest, or a beast or two protecting the little gardeners.

As said before they are peaceful Folk, and while they prefer to run and hide rather than face danger it did not mean they were defenseless, they are fierce protectors of that what they love and those who knew of Yavanna's children know better than to anger them in such a way.

Because of who they are, they live all around Middle-Earth, but because they are not seen; many of the stories say that the Little Folks prefer the comforts of home and hardly went pass the borders. Which there is some truth; Hobbits do enjoy the comfort of home. They do not however, stay at home. They are by nature, nurtures and such is the connection, they are often off growing and healing with an adventure or two along the way. Such are the Hobbits of Yavanna.

What is the most fascinating is that are just not one type of Hobbit, there are the Harfoots, the Stoors, and the Fallohides, within that are the families: Bagginses, Boffins, Tooks, Brandybucks, Grubbs, Proudfoots and many, many more! What is even more fascinating about Hobbits is that they can lift ten times their own body weight! Some can even fly through the harshest of storms, which brings us to the next unique thing about our Hobbits, they're wings.

Like the Hobbits themselves, a Hobbit's wings comes in varies shapes and sizes, though you will only see such sights if you go beyond the border of Bree. Though what I like most, is when night has fallen. During that time the Hobbits glow, what a wondrous sight, heavenly lights dancing in the sky with the wind carrying laughter.

Our beginning begins in the Shire, or rather Hobbiton, a place of rolling green hills and blooming sea of flowers, upon entering the Shire, one would think they had merely stumbled upon a peaceful valley, for there was no housing of any kind, but if one took the time to lay upon the ground and took a closer look, they'd find something most amazing…..

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was considered an odd Hobbit by those in Hobbiton and perhaps the whole Shire, but it was not because he heard and helped the earth grow, or because he could speak the language of beasts. All Hobbits could do those things, no what was strange about Mister Baggins of Bag End was his glow.

It was white.

A strange color for a Hobbit, for while their glow came in varies colors, there never was white. It puzzled all and caused many whispers, for Hobbits were gossipy as they were fussy. Whispers, Bilbo cared not for, though the stares did make his wings flutter with annoyance from time to time when he went into the market.

"Good morning Mister Bilbo!"

"Good morning Hamfast!" Bilbo greets, shifting his basket to one hand so he could wave up at his friend, who was perched atop of the petal of a blooming summer flower, feet dangling over the edge, wings lazily fluttering.

Bilbo gives his friend another wave before continuing on his path home, humming a merry tone as he did.

The Shire was happy today.

"Oh dear, not again" Bilbo suddenly huffs, wings fluttering.

Placing his basket on the ground Bilbo flies over quickly to four rabbit kits nibbling on the Daffodil bulbs that grew on the side of his home.

"No, no, no" Bilbo scolds, shooing them away from the plants, "you cannot eat those, you'll get sick"

The four kits surround him and nudge him eagerly, Bilbo gives a small smile as he pets one of their heads, "where is your mother?" he then inquires.

The answer he gets is excited chatter that was more baby talk than anything else and not much help at all, with a sigh that was more fond then annoyed, Bilbo herds the four bunnies to a patch of clovers, with the Kits occupied Bilbo goes back to his basket to place in on the kitchen before gathering some herbs that would flush out whatever bulbs the four had eaten. He goes back to the patch and gives them the herbs, once the four were resumed they're eating of the clovers, Bilbo began his next task.

With twitching ears, Bilbo closes his eyes, the Shire's energy as usual tickles his feet, with ease he allows that energy to merge with his, when he opens his eyes, they are the eyes of the Shire, or the Sight as the Hobbits call it. Bilbo is sure he will never get use to how everything becomes brighter when using the Sight, how he could see, feel, and hear all from the gently falling trees of Eastfarthing woods, the gossiping wives, to the hustle and bustle of Bree. No, he never gets used to being one with the Shire.

He finds the mother near the old mill, searching for her kits, coming out of the Sight Bilbo quickly herds the four towards the mill, they met the mother halfway, once the mother finished scolding her kits for wondering off and thanking Bilbo, the family hop away. Bilbo watches them go before heading home to Bag End.

After second breakfast, Bilbo once again leaves his home, he pauses to take in his little Hobbit home. Bag End had been built underneath Bag End hill, which gave his home its name, his father had built it for his mother as a courting gift, it was a large Hobbit Hole filled with many runs and halls. Much of his childhood was spent exploring the halls, his laughter and giggles echoing.

Ignoring the way his heart painfully clenched and his eyes started to sting, Bilbo made his way up, up, up, Bag End hill until he got to the top, he lands next to a bed of sprouting seedlings, he smiles at the sight. The damp soil told him that Hamfast had come by earlier to water them. He kneels down and caresses on of the sprouts, he giggles when his fingers tingles with contentment. Pleased he finishes the rest of his route, once done he'll head out to the fields to help with the damage a summer storm had done, he'll break for elevensies with his fellow Hobbits who will also be out in the field healing. Then back to work, finishing just in time for luncheon then it's back to Bag End Hill for a smoke followed by afternoon tea, then more chores, dinner and supper.

Such is the life of a Hobbit in Hobbiton.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Welcome to Hobbiton

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

**Pixie Dust**

**Welcome to Hobbiton**

"Tharkun!"

Gandalf smiles at the Dwarf who was glaring and growling up at him.

"Why Thorin Oakenshield, what seems to be the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"What's the matter?" Thorin growls, "the matter is, that there is nothing here!"

The Dwarf sweeps his arms over the valley of rolling green hills and blooming flowers.

"I assure you Master Oakenshield" Gandalf chuckles as he takes out his pipe, "there is more here then meets the eye, now settle down, night is nearly upon us"

Grumbling and cursing Thorin turns back to the valley, when Gandalf told him that he knew of a burglar who would be prefect for their quest, he didn't question it, though he did pause at the specific instructions to arrive at the burglar's home at sunset. After getting lost twice, he found not only his comrades but the place called Hobbiton, a valley of rolling green hills and blooming flowers. The moment he stepped foot in the valley, a feeling of peace to which he hadn't felt in years came over him.

The peace however was short lived when Thorin and his fellow Dwarfs realized they were the only living things here, there was no person or housing in sight.

"What are we waiting for" Dwalin grumbles behind him, shuffling impatiently.

"Patience, Master Dwalin" Gandalf simply says around his pipe, eyes focus on the valley.

Above, the last rays of light go out and the valley slowly darkens.

"Well" Thorin turns to Gandalf when nothing happened.

Gandalf blows out a ring of smoke, "Watch" he said, eyes twinkling.

Thorin's eye twitched, he opened his mouth to demand to know what the wizard was up to when he felt it.

The valley was silent, still, unmoving, waiting.

Not a thing stirred, even the gentle wind had stopped as though a single moment would destroy this sudden peace. Then they saw it, a flickering of light through the darkness.

Once

Twice.

A final time, and then the light glowed, emerging from the valley as though birth from the earth, soon more lights followed it. Flickering, then glowing, soon the darkness was replaced with beautiful multi-colored glows, all zipping about the valley and sky.

Thorin and the Company stared transfixed at the other worldly sight.

"Durin's beard" one of them gasps.

"What are they?"

"There's so many!"

"Amazing" Gandalf said, "isn't it, ah!"

Several of the glows came towards Gandalf, and the wizard was quickly surrounded, many of them resting on his hat, shoulder, a few had buried in the wizard's beard making it glow; while two were preached on Gandalf's outstretched hand.

He looked very happy.

Thorin jumps and blinks when his vision is filled with glowing colors, he stares, unsure of what to do. His eyes widen when the glows starts to dim, dimmer and dimmer they get until he finds himself looking at tiny rounded people with large hairy feet and fluttering wings! From the surprised sound from the others, they too made the same discover as he.

Then tiny people spoke.

"Who are you?" asked one of the tiny people.

"You have a beard!"

"Are you a wizard too?"

"I think they're Dwarves"

"Dwarves!"

Gandalf chuckles overlaps the excited chatter, "Thorin Oakenshield and Company" he says, "welcome to Hobbiton"

* * *

After inductions were made, the Company of Dwarfs found themselves sitting on an extremely large blue blanket in the a field and watching with wide-eyes as Hobbits fly off and coming back carrying large plates of food as though they weighed nothing!

"I do hope this is enough" said Gerontius Took, or Old Took as he insisted on them calling him, from where he was perched on Gandalf's shoulder, "we weren't expecting company"

"This is more than enough" Gandalf reassures, as he accepts a glass of wine.

Happy, the Old Took nods before flying off to oversee the rest of the preparations, the moment he was gone, Gandalf was piled on by very excited Hobbitlings.

"I always thought the Little Folk were merely stories to tell children" Balin said from where he sat at Gandalf's right, he had his own set of Hobbit children on him.

"As you can see, they are as real as you and me, Master Balin" said Gandalf before blowing out a butterfly shaped puff of smoke from his pipe, much to the delight of the children.

"How is it that no one has ever seen them before?" asked Thorin from the wizard's left.

"That's because Big Folk don't look!" comes a sudden muffled voice.

Thorin blinks before reaching into his furred coat and pulls out a giggling Hobbitling, both Balin and Gandalf chuckled at the bewildered look on the Dwarf's face as he stares at the little Hobbit.

"How did you get in there?" Thorin asked bewildered.

The Hobbit giggles before flying off towards a group of other Hobbit children who were piled on Fili and Kili, dangling everywhere, there was even one swinging on Fili's braided mustache.

"I do believe that answers you question" Gandalf said before one of the Hobbitlings hanging onto his beard gained his attention.

Thorin watches him for a moment before looking at Balin just in time to see his old friend wince when one of the children tugged hard on his beard. He looks away and over to Ori who was drawing one a posing Hobbit lass in his journal while others looked on, one of the Hobbits sitting on his head tumbles and lands on top of the open pages, startling the young Dwarf.

"Come back here!"

Bofur runs by them, chasing after an older group of children "Tweens" he hears Gandalf say to Balin, they have his hat, though the Dwarf doesn't seem that upset about it judging from his smile. Bifur was giving away toys he had made on the journey here, while Bombur watched in awe as food was rapidly eaten by little bodies. A little further away, Dwalin was showing off his axes to another group of Tweens, a bit further from him was Nori, who was obviously telling a story that judging from Dori's look it was one of his less than finer moments.

"Ah, Hamfast"

Thorin turns back to Gandalf to see a Hobbit land in Gandalf's open palm.

"Hello Gandalf, wonderful to see you again" Hamfast greets with a smile.

"As you, my friend, tell me I haven't see Bilbo Baggins anywhere, do you know where he is?" asked Gandalf.

Hamfast's eyes narrow, "And what do you want with Mister Baggins?" voice laced with suspicion and protectiveness.

Gandalf laughs not at all put off by the Hobbit, "It is a delicate matter" said the wizard.

Hamfast huffs and the look he gives Gandalf told him what he thought about that.

"Do you know where he is?" Gandalf then asked.

Hamfast grumbles under his breathe but answers, "Last I saw him, he was on top of Bag End hill"

"Thank you" the wizard says before turning to Thorin, "gather your Company; it's time to meet our burglar"

Hamfast raises a brow at that but says nothing and flies away (Gandalf knows better than to think that meant Hamfast wouldn't have his eye on them), once the Company had been gathered (much to they're reluctant) Gandalf leads them to Bag End hill, up and up they go then they're at the top, the hill was not a filled of flowers as the field they came from. At first they didn't see anything, then Gandalf spots a single white glow perched on a flower, the wizard goes over and kneels. The Company can hear him speaking softly before he stands back up and comes over to them.

"Thorin Oakenshield, may I introduce to you Bilbo Baggins, our burglar"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	3. The 14th Member

**Pixie Dust**

**The 14****th**** Member **

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single solitary peak. The Lonely Mountain, Erebor".

Bilbo listened as those around him spoke of taking back the mountain, this homeland, from a dragoon.

A dragoon!

If his mother was alive today, she'd already be packed and flying off into the night yelling at the Dwarves to "hurry up!"

Ignoring his clenching heart, Bilbo focused his attention back to listening, his gives a little giggle when the Shire tickles him, Gandalf gives him an amused and knowing look.

"And that is why we need a burglar" the wizard then said when Fili mentioned that they're must be another way inside the mountain.

"Yes," Thorin said, "a _**burglar**_, not a…. grocer"

"Thorin!" Gandalf scolds.

"_How rude!" _Bilbo thought with a huff, his wings fluttering angrily.

The Shire rumbles beneath his feet with its own anger at the Dwarf's insult.

"He means no offensive" Balin quickly says, trying to sooth ruffled feathers or wings in this case, "it's just that Mister Baggins doesn't exactly look like burglar materiel."

"_Well, I suppose he has a point" _the Hobbit thought.

"Have you ever burglarized anything?" Glóin asked Bilbo.

"Never in my life!" said Bilbo.

"I have!"

Everyone one blinked before twelve Dwarves, one wizard, and a Hobbit turn as one towards Thorin, the Dwarven King looks down at himself before reaching into his coat and pulls out a giggling Hobbitling.

"Hi, cousin Bilbo!" the little lass said.

Bilbo waves at his little cousin who flies off, back to the party and to her parents.

"Now then" Gandalf chuckles, "let's continue, unless you have more little Hobbits hiding in there Master Thorin"

Thorin just glares at him.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then, a burglar he is, an Hobbit's size allows them to go by unseen, not only that but Hobbits can lift ten times their own weight, as you have seen. Not only that, but the dragon is accustom to the smell of Dwarf, he is not accustom to the smell of Hobbit"

As the wizard tried to convince the Company that he would make a good burglar, Bilbo looked at the map laid out on the ground, eyes locking onto the Erebor. The longer he looked at the drawn mountain, the more he felt a….need stir in him, a need to go with these Dwarves. Beneath his feet the Shire rumbled, urging him to go, and who was he not to listen to the Shire.

"I'll go"

The argument that had started up around him, suddenly stopped. And all eyes looked down at him.

"I'll go" the Hobbit repeats, trying not to squirm under the attention.

Gandalf gives Thorin a triumph grin, the Dwarf scowls before sighing.

"Give him the contract"

Balin stares at the King before taking out a folded up parchment, he unfolds it and lays it on the ground for Bilbo.

"Just the usual summary, pocket, expenses, funeral arrangements, and so forth"

Bilbo hovers over the contract as he reads it, pausing only slightly at the word incineration (it's to be expected, after all they were going to possibly fight a dragon), once done he nods at Balin. Balin moves to give him the quill, stopping short, he looks at the quill then a Bilbo, back at the quill. Bilbo smiles before flying over and grabbing the quill, with ease he signed the bottom line.

"Wonderful!" said Gandalf, "now, shall we go back to the party?"

* * *

The Hobbits of Hobbiton were not surprised that Bilbo was going off on an adventure with a Company of Dwarves and a wizard, Bilbo wasn't sure it's because he was considered odd even by Hobbit standards; or because of said wizard. Pushing the thought away, Bilbo asked Hamfast if he would watch his home while he was away.

"Of course, Mister Bilbo" Hamfast said.

"I don't want to trouble you"

"It's no trouble at all"

Thanking his friend, Bilbo left the party and heads to Bag End to pack.

"It's so tiny!"

More amused than annoyed, Bilbo looks over his shoulder at the three young Dwarfs who had followed him, the three were on their hands and knees peering at his green door.

"Well, it is a Hobbit home" Bilbo says before going in, leaving his door opened for the curious boys.

As he moves about the house packing, he thinks about the adventure he was about to embark on, perhaps it's because he is a nurture by nature, a healer and the need he feels is his instincts wanting to help these Dwarves; to heal the broken he can see in some of their eyes. Or maybe, it's because he has a home, and can't imagine it being taken from him, never being able to see his round green door after a hard days work. Perhaps it's because of this that he wants to help them take the mountain, if he can.

"Are you almost done Mister Boggins?"

Bilbo comes out of his study, where he was he was looking for his mother's trunk, he blinks at the big brown eye in his doorway.

"It's Baggins, and almost, just looking for one more item"

There is a sudden yelp, and then Bilbo is looking a blue eye.

"It's nice in here" comes Fili's voice, his eye looking around, "no worms or anything, hey!"

Fili's eye disappears and in its place is another brown eye.

"Mister Baggins, can I draw your home?" asked Ori eagerly.

"Go ahead" Bilbo said, not sure what the Dwarf could actually draw.

The Hobbit goes back to the study and resume he's search, he finds the trunk underneath a mountain of books, he drags it out and opens it. In it are items from his mother's adventures, underneath it all was a sheathed sword. Unsheathing it, Bilbo looks it over, it was vaguely leaf-shaped with gently curving edges, engraved on it were Sindarin letters.

His mother called it Sting.

It had been a gift from an Elven Lord, when Bilbo had reached tween-hood she had begun to teach him how to use it, Bilbo had thought it odd at the time. After all in the hands of the Big Folk is was more of a toothpick then weapon, and toothpicks were not known for being deadly. When he told her this, his mother merely winked at him and told him that he should never judge something by appearance.

Putting Sting back in its sheath, he closes the trunk and flies to his room, he places the sword next to his packed bag, finally done he straightens up a bit before leaving. Fili, Kili and Ori were still there, Ori was sketching while the brothers were leaning close to each other speaking softly.

"I'm done," Bilbo said, "let's head back to the Party"

The moment they return to the party (bring held underneath the Party Tree) Fili and Kili are pounced on by little Hobbits, while Ori went over to his brothers, accepting a pint from one of his relatives Bilbo watches the party. Watch how the Dwarves interact with his kin, laughing at some of their antics, before his eyes finally lands on Thorin; who sat in a corner obviously sulking. Not wanting to begin the journey on the wrong foot with the leader, Bilbo, after gathering up some courage, goes over.

"Mister Thorin"

The Dwarf looks down at him.

"Mister Baggins"

"Bilbo, please"

Thorin doesn't answer, and Bilbo doesn't push instead he flies up and places himself on the other's leg, Thorin looks at him startled.

"I know" the Hobbit says after a moment, "I know, that you think I shouldn't be going with you lot, that I have no place among you; and you're right. I've never experienced losing a home, of never being able to walk through that door and feeling that familiar warmth, but I have experienced lost. I know the feeling of heartache, of days where you don't see the point continuing on, but you do any way. I still feel like that sometimes, so I understand the pain in your eyes, and if that means getting back your homeland will help heal that pain, then so be it".

Thorin looks at the Hobbit, eyes wide as though he's never seen the Hobbit before, his mouth opened and closed many times, Bilbo worried for a moment that he broke the Dwarf.

He had not, in fact broken Thorin, instead it was at this moment that Thorin actually really looks at the Hobbit who was now their burglar. Round in the middle, with pointed ears, and large hairy feet. Curly blonde hair, and doe-like blue eyes. His wings, which were two long pointed wings on top, and two small rounded on the bottom, flutter gently. Though dim, he can still see the Hobbit's white glow that seems to give a look of something he couldn't even begin to describe.

"You" Thorin swallows, and then clears his throat, "you are an odd little thing".

Despite being called odd, Bilbo smiles, further away, Gandalf watches with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

* * *

It grows darker, the only light comes from the Hobbits' dim glows, the adults watch in horror while the children laugh, squeal, and sung along with the Dwarves as they sent silverware flying into the air, singing along with their new friends about what Bilbo Baggins hates (after the Hobbit had scolded them for using the silverware poorly). After the song was done and the silverware was put away (the Dwarves have given up wondering where the silverware came from), more songs were sung, Dwarves and Hobbits alike took turns singing, even Bilbo sung a tune. It was only when little Hobbits started yawning, was it decided that it was time to turn in, though not before one more song.

It started as a low humming, then Thorin started singing, a deep strong as stone voice.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold_

As the other Dwarves join him, voices growing strong in union, they are unaware of their song carrying across the Shire, for all to hear. Unaware of their audience's eyes glazing over, minds filled with a lone mountain rising above the mist, of their hearts filling with longing, love, and a fierce determination.

They are unaware of the Shire singing with them.

* * *

Dwalin wakes up covered in sleeping Hobbits, even his beard had little ones curled up in it, he sits up and Hobbits tumbles off his chest landing on his lap and other sleeping Hobbits.

The Little Folk don't even twitch.

Chuckling, Dwalin starts to stretch, as he stretches he looks around at his companions, they had fallen asleep on the large blanket last night. All of them had their own piles of Hobbits; his lips twitch at the sight of Hobbits sprawled across his brother's face, he then looks over at Thorin. The King doesn't have any piles of his own, no, he only has one. Bilbo is curled up on Thorin's chest, the Dwarf's hand covering the Hobbit like a protective blanket. Movement turned Dwalin's attention to Gandalf, around and on him, Hobbits were yawning as they woke and rubbed sleep from their eyes.

After everyone had awoken and freshened up, breakfast was served, then Bilbo with his pack on his back and sword on his hip ("It's a swords Master Fili, not a toothpick!"), sitting on Gandalf's shoulder, they are ready to go….but first.

"Thorin" Bilbo says stopping the Dwarf from mounting his pony, "you might want to give you coat a quick shake" he then said when Thorin looks at him.

Thorin's brow furrow at the odd suggestion, before his face lights up in understanding then falls with almost fond exasperation, with the look in place he shakes his coat.

A dozen giggling Hobbitlings tumble out.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	4. Trolls

**Pixie Dust**

**Chapter 4: Trolls **

They camp a few miles out of Breeland, and the moment his feet touched the ground, he is filled with an energy that had his ears twitch and his wings a constant flutter. It was a kind of energy unlike anything he's ever felt in the Shire.

Wild and untamed.

Not knowing what to do with it, Bilbo releases the energy, pouring it into the ground causing seedlings buried underneath to grow into flowers and greenery, much to the awe and delight of the Dwarves. Especially Ori, who piled Bilbo with questions after questions, to which the Hobbit patiently answered.

"So Hobbits make things grow?"

"Not exactly, with our hands and some magic we help seedlings mature, protect them from damage, and heal them should they be in need of it."

"Are all Hobbits so small?"

"Yes, though my Great-Gran Uncle Bandobras Took was well over seven inches tall!"

"Do you all have wings?"

"Yes, though I've heard stories of Hobbits who have fins and live in the rivers, streams and sea"

"Do all Hobbits glow?"

"Yes, we can control how bright we want it, we've quickly learnt that the Big Folk that should met us have trouble seeing us sometimes because apparently we're too bright"

"So aside from the Men in Bree, and Gandalf, who else knows about your kind?"

"Rangers and Elves"

"Why do Hobbits glow?"

"Because the earth is happy"

Ori frowns at the answer, clearly not understanding how the earth being happy ties to Hobbits glowing, Bilbo was about to explain when Gandalf spoke.

"Bilbo's glow is an unusual coloring if I'm not mistaken" said the Wizard.

Bilbo looks at him, noticing that the other Dwarves had been listening in on their conversation, then nods.

"Yes" he answers, explaining further after Ori's prompting, "Hobbit's glow come in many colors, but there has never been a white one"

"Do you know why?"

"No" Bilbo answers.

Ori asks more questions, and only stops when Dori forces him to bed after he starts yawning between his words, Bilbo watches Dori fuss over his brother before flying over to Gandalf who had first watch tonight, he lands on the wizard's waiting palm.

"You know something" Bilbo says quietly as not to disturb the others.

"I know many things, my dear Bilbo" Gandalf smiles.

"About my coloring, you know what it means, don't you"

"Indeed I do"

"Well?" Bilbo then urges when the Wizard doesn't say anything more.

"Well what?"

Bilbo gives a little growl, and his wings flutter with annoyance, Gandalf chuckles, "No need to get upset my friend, I will tell you. You're coloring as it were means you are simply, unique"

"Unique?"

Gandalf nods, "One of the kind, if you prefer that saying"

"….Mother and Father used to say the same thing, they'd say I was unique"

"Then you know I am right"

* * *

With his pack safely tucked in Gandalf's robes, Bilbo spent much of the day either flying between the Dwarves talking to them, or on top of Gandalf's hat, legs dangling over the edge. The nights were spent pretty much the same, someone would gather while the others set up camp. Bilbo helped Bombur with dinner, bringing back herbs he'd find and adding them to the stew that give it that extra "kick" as his mother would say. The Hobbit would stay up with whoever was on first watch, the two of them talking quietly to each other, his most enjoyable night was surprisingly with Dwalin who told him the story of how he took down a camp of bandits with his two hammers Grasper and Keeper.

It was nice.

It also didn't last long.

"It's going to rain today"

Bofur who was packing up his things, pauses and looks up at the sky, he see nothing not even clouds. Just a clear bright sky, he looks down at Bilbo who is looking up at the sky.

"Don't see anything" the Dwarf says.

"Later, late morning I think" the Hobbit said sniffing the air.

Bofur looks at Nori with a raised brow, the thief shrugs.

"If you say so"

Late morning rolls in, and as the first drops of rain fall, Bofur and Nori watch Bilbo hide in Thorin's coat with a look of disbelief.

Rain falls down heavily on them, soaking them through they're coats, at some point Dori complains to Gandalf, asking the wizard to do something about the rain. To which Gandalf replies that the rain will rain until it's done, and if he wants to change the weather then he should find himself another wizard.

"What about Bilbo?" asked Bofur, voice loud to carry over the rain.

"What about Bilbo?" inquires Gandalf.

"He was able to tell when it was going to rain" said Nori, "can he stop it?"

All of the Dwarves eyes trail to Thorin's coat where the Hobbit was hiding, they're expressions a mixture of surprise and curiosity, even Thorin looked as though he was going to reach inside and pull out their Burglar to ask him.

"Hobbits have a sense of the weather that's true, it helps them with their gardening but that's it. They cannot control it"

Gandalf says nothing about the sighs of disappointment or the dropping shoulders.

* * *

Thankfully the rain lets up by the evening, once everyone is settles Ori asks Bilbo more questions to which he answers until Nori drags him away to eat the dinner had yet to touch, with the young Dwarf occupied, Bilbo makes his way over to Bifur. The Dwarf is working on what looks to be another toy, upon seeing him, the toymaker pauses long enough to reach into a pocket and pulls out a rather small mushroom. Bilbo squeals happily at the gift, the Wild around him pluses happily with him.

"Thank you!" said Bilbo as he takes the mushroom, he gives it a sniff and his wings flutter happily at the smell.

Bifur nods with a smile before going back his unfinished creation, Bilbo bounces over to the fire picking up a small twig along the way. Thorin watches as the Hobbit flops down as close as possible to the fire, sticks the mushroom on the twig and starts to roast it. Curious he moves closer.

"Thorin, look what Bifur gave me!" Bilbo exclaims happily showing waving the mushroom at the Dwarf, it wasn't sure how the Dwarf knew of Hobbits fondness for mushrooms, perhaps one of relatives had told the toymaker or maybe he had overheard him telling Ori about it, either way the Hobbit was very happy.

"I see it" said Thorin, amused about the other's excitement.

"I'm not even sure how he found one so small" Bilbo sighs happily as he puts the mushroom back in the fire to cook, watching it careful, wouldn't due to burn this wonderful treat, "the ones in Hobbiton are huge, not that any Hobbit are complaining mind you, but sometimes it would be nice if they matured to Hobbit sizes, if only to save us the trouble of heavy pulling. Those roots are strong"

"Hobbits eat fungus then?" Thorin inquired, surprise laced in his voice, "you race is not poisoned by them?"

"Of course we're poisoned by them, but only if we crazy enough to eat the poisonous ones" said Bilbo as he check the mushroom to see if it is ready with a experience eye, making a pleased sound when he found it to be so.

Thorin watches with just a hint of disgust as the Hobbit devours the mushroom with very happy noises, shaking his head he left the little burglar to him meal, his attention grabbed by his nephew who have tumbled into a wrestling match that was quickly being encouraged by the rest of the company.

* * *

"We'll camp here for the night" Thorin announced, as he dismounts his pony, "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies"

Gandalf also dismounts and heads overs to what used to be a farmhouse, "A farmer and his family used to live here" he murmurs to himself

"Oin, Gloin, get a fire going" Thorin orders as he goes to stand by the wizard.

"I think" Gandalf then said to Thorin, "it would be wiser to move on, we could make for the Hidden Valley"

"I have told you before" Thorin glares, "I will not go near that place"

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice"

"I do not need their advice" Thorin sneers.

Gandalf opens his mouth to continue pleading his case, when Ori call for the wizard gains their attention.

"Something is wrong with Bilbo!"

Both Thorin and Gandalf go over to the circle of crouched Dwarves crouched, who move for them, in the middle is Bilbo. Standing still as stone, his wings stood erect and eyes were opened but distant, it looked as though he was hardly breathing which was worrying to the Company.

"It's alright" Gandalf reassures Thorin and the Company, "Bilbo is fine, merely in Sight at the moment"

"And what does that mean?" asked Dwalin, unnerved at how still the Hobbit was.

Gandalf hums thoughtfully as he strokes his beard, as he tries to think of a way to explain the Sight, Old Took and Belladonna both tried to explain it to him, but he never could understand, it's complex nature.

"Hmm, the best I can explain it to you is that Bilbo is now one with the land"

"So this is…normal?" Kili asked worriedly.

"Yes"

It took some convincing to get the Dwarves to continue about setting camp, it took even more to convince Fili and Kili, who had been taking the ponies to graze when the commotion started, to go on with their task. Once everything was back to normal (all of the Dwarves kept glancing at Bilbo who had yet to move or even blink), Gandalf tried once again to convince Thorin that Rivendell was they're best option, it ended with him losing his temper and walking off.

That is when Bilbo finally blinks.

The Hobbit looks around, the Dwarves are busy as usual, but Gandalf is nowhere to be seen, frowning he flies over to Balin and Dwalin, both Dwarves are startled when the Hobbit suddenly appears in their vision.

"Where is Gandalf?" he asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"He left" Balin answered, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Bilbo said, "why did Gandalf leave? Is he coming back?"

Balin looks unsure, Bilbo makes an almost distressed noise, hands fidgeting. The brothers exchange a look before turning their attention back to the Hobbit who seem to becoming distressed by the minute.

"Is something wrong?" Balin then asked.

"I'm not sure" said Bilbo, biting his bottom lip, "it wasn't very clear, everything was rushed and—where's Thorin?"

Dwalin tilts his head to what was left of the farmhouse, Bilbo thanks them before flying off to the Leader.

"Thorin"

The Dwarven leader turns, and has to tilt his head back as not to get hit by the Hobbit who had rushed over.

"Thorin, what happened to Gandalf?" the Hobbit asked.

"He left" Thorin says before turning away, already sour mood worsening at the mention of the wizard's name

"We need to go after him" Bilbo then insists flying until he was facing the Dwarf again.

Thorin snorts, and misses the way Bilbo glanced nervously at the dark.

"I think we really should go after him, there's—"

"If you are so worried, then go after yourself Master Baggins!" Thorin snaps.

Bilbo stops short at the formal use of his name; he looks at the Dwarf and finally notices the troubled eyes, and tense body.

"Is…something wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you"

It didn't of course, but it didn't stop Bilbo from worrying, for both the Dwarf and whatever the Wild was trying to tell him. Which to be honest, could be nothing, after all he couldn't get a clear understanding; but it _**had **_to be something. The Wild was being very insisted, looking back at Thorin; Bilbo decided it was best if he left the other alone. He gives Thorin a tentative smile before going back to the camp, perhaps he could talk to one of the others.

* * *

None of the Dwarves saw anything strange or felt anything off, still unsure Bilbo kept an eye out and soon found himself following Ori as the Dwarf went to give dinner to Fili and Kili who were watching the ponies. Upon entering the clearing, Bilbo insistently noticed something wasn't right, Ori noticed it too.

"What's wrong?" the Dwarf asked.

"Remembering when we had sixteen ponies?" Kili said.

"Yes?" Ori said slowly.

"We now have fourteen" said Fili

"You lost the ponies!?" Bilbo asked surprised.

"Sssh!" Kili shushed, "not so loud"

Ori sets the two bowls of food down and looks at the ponies.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing" he then said.

Bilbo looks over the clearing, he notices a tree that looked uprooted, he goes over to it and notices another uprooted tree and then another.

"Found something" he calls as he lands on the trunk, "something uprooted these trees" he says, wings fluttered at the sudden loud and insisted energy that hits him, "something dangerous" he then says to the Dwarves when they came over.

"I think we should tell Thorin" Ori said.

"Uh, no, let's not" Fili said nervously.

"Look, there's light up ahead!"

"Kili, get back here!"

Bilbo watches as Fili and Ori follow the other Dwarf further into the woods, he looks back where he can make out their campfire, then where the three youngers had went. Telling himself this was a bad idea, he follows. The further he goes, the louder the energy becomes, he finds Fili, Kili and Ori hiding behind a log.

"What's going on?" he asked as he lands on Kili's shoulder, ears twitching when he heard harsh laughter, eyes making out the light of a fire.

"Trolls" answers Fili.

"_That's what the Wild was trying to warn me about!" _ Bilbo thought as understanding dawned on him.

Ori makes a noise that sounded like a squeak, his eyes widen when Kili and Fili start to move closer towards the light, and quickly he scrambles after them. Bilbo clinging to Kili's shoulder, dimming his glow as they go, he grunts when suddenly the Dwarf hides behind a tree, just as something large and smelly walks past them. Under its arms were squealing and whining ponies.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty?" Bilbo whispers, "I think they're going to eat him, we have to do something!"

"Like what?" Kili whispered back.

"I don't know!"

"Maybe you—"

"What am _**I**_ going to do? Look at me!"

"Ori can go"

Bilbo and Kili look at Fili, while Ori gapes at him.

"_**What?!"**_ Ori squeaks.

"Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid" Fili reassures, as he pushes the Dwarf towards the campsite, "your small enough"

"Wait a min—"

"They'll never see you"

"Fili no!"

Fili gives a surprised yelped when his braided mustache was tugged sharply, after a quick glance to see if they gained the Trolls attention Fili turns his attention to Bilbo.

"What was that for!?"

"We're not sending Ori in there, we aren't sending anyone"

"But the ponies—"

"We're telling Thorin"

"But—"

"We're. Telling. Thorin"

Kili and Fili gave each other a look and gulp.

* * *

Thorin predictably was not happy, and the look on his face promised a very long and loud conversation later. As the Dwarves quickly took up arms, Thorin went over to the white glow that was watching them from they're packs, he kneels down and places his open hand down on the ground. There is a pause before Bilbo climbs into his hand, once Bilbo was settles Thorin stands.

"This is what you were trying to tell me" the Dwarf said, "earlier, wasn't it?"

"I wasn't sure, the Wild was so…blurry, but insistent" Bilbo admits.

Thorin nods, inwardly he was cursing himself for losing his temper and taking it out on not only Gandalf but Bilbo as well. If he hadn't perhaps he would have been willing to listen to Bilbo's worries and sent out a scouting party, and possibly saved them all this trouble.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier" Thorin then said.

Bilbo looks up at him, he has a feeling that Thorin did not apologize often, and is touched by it, Bilbo smiles and gives a nod.

"Thorin" Dwalin then calls, "we're ready"

Thorin nods before turning back to Bilbo, he kneels back down and lowers his hand for Bilbo to climb off of.

"Stay" he says, "we'll be back"

Bilbo then watches them go, worry in his eyes, ignoring the Wild's urges to follow.

* * *

The plan wasn't going well, oh sure it was at the beginning, ambushing the Trolls was good plan and they were winning, until Fili got caught and they were forced to lay down their weapons. Stripped of most of their cloths, half of the Company was thrown in sacks while the others were put on a stake over the fire.

Yep, defiantly not going well.

"Don't bother cooking them" grumbles the first Troll, "let's just sit on them and squish them into jelly"

"_That doesn't sound pleasant" _Thorin thinks.

"They should be sautéed" said another Troll, "and grilled with a sprinkle of sage"

"_And now I'm hungry"_

"Oh, that does sound nice" said a third.

"Never mind all that" said the first Troll to talk, "we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, and I don't fancy be turned onto stone"

The other two Trolls grumble but agree, and one of them moves to the tied up Dwarves, no doubt to eat one of them hold. When a blur of white emerges from the trees.

"Wait! Wait!"

The Troll stumbles back and blinks blankly at the Hobbit.

"You can't eat them!" said Bilbo.

There are several shouts of the Hobbit's name from the Dwarves, followed by demands for him to quickly run away, the Hobbit ignores them, instead focused on distracting the Trolls. When the Company hadn't come back, and the energy had become unbearable in its urging for him to follow. Bilbo headed to the campsite, he had dimmed his glow and stayed hidden, listening to the Trolls talk about how they were going to eat the Company. He was just wondering _**how **_he was going to save everyone until he heard about what happens at dawn, that's when he came up with an idea.

"Look guys, a talking bug" said the Troll pointing at Bilbo.

"I'm not a bug!" Bilbo huffs, "I'm a Hobbit!"

"What's a Hobbit?" asked the first Troll.

Bilbo flies over to him, "_**I'm**_ a Hobbit!"

"And wanna mean we can't eat them?" said the second Troll pointing to the sacks of Dwarves.

Bilbo flies over to him, "Because of what you said about the seasoning"

"What about the seasoning?" asked the second Troll, blinking when he got an eye full of Hobbit.

"Well, have you smelt them?"

"Oye!" came an offended voice from the stake.

"You're going to need something stronger then sage before you plate this lot up" Bilbo continued on, gaining protests from the other Dwarves.

The second Troll instantly looks interested, the third looks blank, while the first one narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the first one growls.

"Shut-up, and let the bug speak" said the second.

"Not a bug!"

The Troll ignores him, and urges him to continue on about the seasoning, "Right" the Hobbit then says, "uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is uh—to skin the first!"

The Dwarves protest of course, there are also threats in there as well, which get louder when the second Troll asks for his knife. A quick glance at the sky told Bilbo he needed more time, a sudden noise turns the attention to the Trolls, just in time to see one of the pick-up Bombur intent on eating him whole.

"N-Not that one!" Bilbo quickly says, flying in the Troll's face, "he's infected"

"What!?"

"Yes!" the Hobbit quickly says running with it, "he got worms in his tubes"

The Troll shrieks and throws Bombur back to the ground.

"In fact they are all infected with parasites, its terrible business, I wouldn't risk it I really wouldn't"

"Parasites? Did he say "parasites"?"

"We don't have parasites. You have parasites!"

Luckily for them all, Gandalf appears.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
